Various positioning devices have been used in the past to manipulate workpieces during processes such as testing and assembling. Such positioning devices are particularly important in manufacturing environments where work stations are dedicated to a particular process. Typically, each workpiece is supported and then selectively positioned and perhaps even repositioned one or more times as necessary in order to perform processes such as inspecting, cleaning, and/or testing. The workpiece may be a single component, or it may be a tray of components that are collectively positioned and individually processed.
Using a positioning device instead of manipulating the workpiece manually can advantageously prevent the occurrence of operator injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome and various repetitive motion injuries to the operator's arm, wrist, and hand. However, in many instances the complexity and speed of the process require that the positioning device offer the dexterity of manually positioning the workpiece. That is, to be of value the workpiece positioned must be capable of emulating the intricate workings of the human hand in grasping and selectively positioning the workpiece to any of an infinite variety and sequences of positions. Thus, a capable workpiece positioner must load and unload the workpieces rapidly, must further be amenable to positioning a loaded workpiece to any desired position with minimal effort, and furthermore must hold the workpiece at a desired position until further effort is expended to either reposition or unload the workpiece. It is not unusual for particular processing to require that two of the same workpieces be positioned and/or repositioned completely differently, requiring the positioning device to be agile and flexible. In the face of these odds, any need for the operator to manually supplement the positioning capability of the positioning device during processing can result in the same type of injuries as if no positioning device was used at all.
Cost and design complexity are factors running counter to a solution that meets all the needs of a workpiece positioner device. Previously attempted solutions for workpiece positioners that are adapted for use with hand-held sized workpieces are either limited in respect to the available range of motion or prohibitively complex and expensive. What is needed is a straightforward device that is capable of quick loading and instantaneous and infinitely variable positioning—one that emulates the human hand—for use in processing the workpiece. The present embodiments are directed to a solution to that need.